Serrated
by mistyfang
Summary: Kaito is a confessed murderer and Deadman. This is his story at Deadman Wonderland. Warning: Yaoi boyxboy, and OCs if you don't like don't read. T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:** my first new story in over a year. I really need to work on the other ones, but this just came to mind. Excuse the stupid title, and ENJOY!_

_**Discalimer:** I DO NOT own Deadman Wonderland._

* * *

Prologue:

Kaito Yamamoto bitterly walked up to the wrap around porch of his childhood home. After being gone for two years he was returning home for a family reunion of sorts. It was more of a memorial for his elder brother, whom died upon his day of Kaito's birth in a car wreck.

So it was also technically a birthday party as well, a grim one at that. Kaito had another reason for disliking to return home, his family had a firm belief that he was the source of all there misfortune. Though they weren't open about it he'd caught on very young with there constant refusal to truly make him part of the family.

"KAI!" his mother cried, a mock tone of care in her voice.

"Hello Mother," he coldly said, brushing right past her as he entered the hacienda.

"Hi Kaito," his second oldest brother feigned interest as he walked by.

Something manifested in Kaito that moment, he didn't know why his brothers voice triggered it, but it did. All the hatred he'd piled up over the years suddenly released at once. Not a sould in the house had done anything to really provoke him at the moment.

He was just suddenly pissed. When his third elder brother passed him all hell broke loose, Kaito pinned him against the wall by his throat.

"What the fuck, dude?!" his brother choked out, fear could be seen in his wide brown eyes. As Kaitos hands began to clench down harder on his neck he struggled, using all his might to scratch the skin on his brothers arm.

Something strange began to happen, blood started to force itself from the wound, wrapping itself around Kaito's arm. He dropped his brother in order to get a better view of the shifting blood. After a few seconds it had formed a long serrated blade around his arm. Kaito wasn't the least bit freaked out, in fact it would come in hand once he killed all of the fools. Even before hand, really.

His brother's eyes widened even more, to the point it look inhuman. Kaito smirked, and that was the last thing his brother ever saw. An arrogant smirk as he was stabbed through the heart.

Kaito killed everyone, he took particular joy in his mother though. Hearing her plead, beg for forgiveness, something about that made him all smiley. The first time he was probably ever truly happy.

When the investigators came Kaito didn't hide it, in fact in court he admitted to it. Probably foolish, but he wanted it to be known that was his feat, that he had signlehandedly killed all those people.

He even told them of to blood blade, which the court seemed to pay no mind to. Instead Kaito was sent to prison at the privately owned institution of Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** How'd ya'll like it? Shoudl I continue? Any suggestions?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:** Thank-you my reviewer. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now here's chapter 2._

_**Discalimer:** I DO NOT own Deadman Wonderland._

* * *

Chapter 1:

"So this is the sad sack of shit that killed his family?" one prison guard asked, as he was to escort Kaito to orientation.

"Yeah, pretty pathetic, right?" the guard whom was originally at his charge said.

"You know I can hear, right?" Kaito says, pressing his luck greatly.

Neither guard responds, in fact they both just ignored him. The guard whom had first spoken ended their conversation with a curt nod and began to do his job.

Their walk wasn't to long and it was ended abruptly by a giant steel door that said 'G-Block' or some shit like that. It suddenly swung open and Kaito was brought in. In a matter of moments he was having tests performed on him

Barely a word was said until he was strapped to some sort of table with those sticker things that have to wires running out of them attached to various places on his body.

"Hello Blue Jay~" he hears a mans voice say, "I'm Tamaki Tsunenega."

"Who's Blue Jay?" Kaito grunts, then he thinks of another question, "What the hell are these tests for?"

"Full of question aren't we Blue Jay?" Tamaki says boredly, "Just watch this video and it will explain most things."

Some horrible, gory video about Deadmen began to play on a screen in front of him. Kaito loved every second of it intrigued him. Perhaps that's what he was, with the blood thing and all.

Once the video ended he was unstrapped, handed a little drawstring bag, and sent to his cell.

Kaito found his cell in no time, once he entered he collapsed on his bed. "I figured there'd be something interesting in prison." At the moment he was incredibly bored, the orientation had caught his interest, but it was out like a light after it ended.

He sighed, not even bothering to look through the drawstring bag. "How dull."

-Meanwhile, Just Outside his Cell-

"Stop it!" Fey Matsumoto cries as a burly man tries to grab her once again. "I didn't take your candy! You probably dropped it!"

"Keep saying that you little thief," he strikes suddenly, fist hitting her hard on her left cheek.

Tears begin to well up in the corners of her blue eyes. "That hurt!" She chokes out, trying not to sob.

"It'll hurt worse once I'm done with you," the man growls and swings again.

-In his Cell-

Kaito can hear commotion just outside. _Great! Something interesting!_ He thinks springing out his door.

Though he would kill his own family something in the sight before him perturbed him. With quick reflexes, he grabs the mans arm before he can hit Fey again.

The man, whom stood the same height as Kaito, 6' 3", looked furious.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I killed my own mother, but beating a child is even to cold for me," Kaito says.

"You're the new guy, right?" he says, eyeing Kaito carefully.

"Yeah."

"Then you should know that this weak as brat is only alive because he steals other hard earned candy," the man grunts.

Fey looked up with her innocent eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out though. She was to scared to talk, and definitely to scared to move.

Kaito frowned, his sudden burst of indignation disappeared as he considered that the man could be telling the truth. "Just let him off. If he does it again, and it's for sure then attack him."

Kaito released his grip on the man.

"Fine." The man walked away.

"Th-thank-you!" Fey cries, bowing to the man.

"No problem, just stay out of trouble."

She looks at him wide eyed, "There has to be something I can do to repay you! I owe you a lot."

Kaito thought a moment, "Perhaps there is. If you would be so kind, I would like to be shown around and have a few questions answered."

"Absolutely!" Fey nods. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Actually I have a question first, " Kaito smiled he now had a source of information, "Who is the Blue Jay?"

"Oh, that's you," Fey says, "All of us Deadmen have bird related nicknames we use for fighting. Mine is the Magpie and that big meanies is the, ummm, Condor or something like that."

"Hmm, you may show me around now."

"Yes Blue Jay-sama."

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Any suggestions, still welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:** THANK TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I kinda feel this chapter isn't that great, but enjoy._

_**Discalimer:** I DO NOT own Deadman Wonderland._

* * *

Chapter 2:

"I have a question for you," Kaito suddenly says to Fey as they walked down the hall.

In the short time they'd been walking the little child had retreated into her shell, as if she suddenly realized that she was with a stranger.

"Shoot," she whispers.

"You can't be any older then seven, and it makes no sense for a seven year old to be in an adult prison. What exactly did you do?" He looks at her seriously.

"Petty theft," she admitted, "That's all I actually did. It wasn't even on purpose. But the same day the clerk got killed and they fingered me for it. AND I'm not seven, I'm twelve, thirteen in a few months."

"Hmmm, refresh me. Did I ask your name?"

"No, it's Fey," she says.

"That's a very feminine name for a boy," as smart as he could be there were times, such as then, when he was incredibly dense.

"I'm a girl," Fey frowned, she had that problem when she first came, and that was two years ago.

"Oh," Kaito blushed, "I just assumed, with your hair being so short."

It was true, she did kind of look like a boy. She had really short hair other then her bangs which often hung in her eyes, and she had absolutely no development in her chest area. Fey was a malnourished skinny, which clearly hadn't always been there, and no hourglass figure like a lot of average girls around that age developed

"It's fine, I have trouble with that a lot." Fey paused a moment, "Where are we going?"

"You were showing me around," Kaito supplied.

"Oh yeah, let's go see if Nagi-kun is at his cell. He's the one you're fighting tonight." Fey began to ramble on about how great of a person Nagi is.

"What do you mean by fighting?" he looks at her, not recalling the end of his orientation when he was told of his fight.

"The Deadmen have to fight each other every once in a while. If you win you get candy and cast points, if you lose you're down a body part." Fey lifted up her shirt, unveiling a nasty looking scar, "I lost my kidney in my first fight." She then pulled up her pant leg, revealing a prosthetic leg. "I lost all of my toes on this foot, then finally the leg."

"Oh my, have you ever won?" Kaito looked a little scared, he wasn't scared of the court, or the big bully, but with this he was completely terrified of what could be his impending doom.

"Once." Fey responds, "It was some peace loving hippy that refused to fight, so I exploded her head. Believe it or not, I actually almost got turned into an undertake for that."

"A what?"

Suddenly Fey stopped. She walked up to a cell door and knocked, "Nagi-kun, are you there?" There was no response, so Fey let out a sigh. "I know where he is."

She continued on, forgetting that she was supposed to be showing him around.

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked trying to keep up with the rapid pace she had set.

"Like their secrets headquarters, or some crap like that," Fey said, finally deciding what she would call it she responded again, "Places."

"Well that somewhat vague," Kaito frowns. _This girl is completely useless_, he thinks.

After a few minutes of the rapid pace walking they ended up in a little tavern like place. Sure enough sitting at the bar was the Nagi Fey spoke of.

"Hi Nagi-kun," Fey says, taking a seat next to the man.

"Hello Fey," his mechanical voice sounds, and he gives her a little smile, "What brings you here?" He looked over his little friend, making sure she was intact, then he saw it. Her bruised swelling cheek and the beginning forms of a black eye, "What happened?"

"I found some candy on the ground, and the guy who dropped it saw me holding it and tried to beat me up."

"It looks like he did," Nagi says, one of his hands reaching over to touch it.

"OUCH!" Fey proclaimed as a finger gently traipsed across the bruise.

"Have you cleaned it up yet?" Nagi asked, genuinely caring.

"Umm, no. But as I was saying the nice new guy saved me!"

Nagi didn't seem to care about that, instead he quickly bounced off and found the proper first aid equipment. "This might sting," he warned before swabbing with rubbing alcohol.

"It hurts," Fey whimpered.

"It will," Nagi said, frowning at the damage to her innocent little face. Once he felt it was sufficiently taken care of he asked of Kaito, "Would this 'nice new guy' happen to be the Blue Jay?"

"Yeah!" Fey craned her head around to see Kaito conversing with a few members of the Scar Chain, "You see he's the guy with the short hair and glasses."

"Hmm, did you happen to hear what he's here for?" Nagi had missed all of the new information and had a genuine curiosity.

"Naoki-chan says that he's here because he killed his momma, dadda, and brothers," Fey responds, "But he doesn't act like the kind of person who'd do that."

Nagi cringed, he do anything for his family, and this man had butchered his own? Sick and evil couldn't even describe what he thought of those acts. He however sucked it back and said, "Is that so?"

She nodded. Suddenly Fey jumped from her stool and bounced up to Kaito, "You can talk to Nagi-kun now."

Kaito nodded and followed his little guide to the man. "Hello," he says with a friendly grin, "My name is Kaito Yamamoto." Kaito bowed a little, then waited for Nagi to introduce himself.

"Hello Kaito, my name is Nagi Kengamine," he also gave a polite bow. He turned to Fey, and pulled out his cast points card, "Go get something to eat."

She looked at him wide eyed, "Really!?"

"Mmhmm, get whatever," Nagi said, dismissing the little girl.

"Thank-you so much!" She ran off to the cafeteria, her malnourished stomach taking the lead.

"So, you're the Blue Jay?" Nagi asked, a sudden serious look on his face.

"So I have been told," Kaito said, catching onto what Nagi was about to do.

"I've heard a lot of rumors about why you're here. So how exactly did you end up here?" Nagi, looked him directly in the eyes, checking for any signs of innocence. There was none, merely the deep brown irises that were incredibly cold.

"Well I suppose everyone has the right to know their piers." And with that Kaito told his story.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Still open to suggestions._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:** It took me like two days to write this, yet it feels rushed. -.- And I had trouble getting the non-OC's right_

_**Discalimer:** I DO NOT own Deadman Wonderland._

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kaito spoke of everything that led up to that very moment so skillfully that he even had the wise owl thinking he was the good guy in the whole thing. But it quickly shattered once the story reached it's climax, Nagi suddenly found himself hating Kaito more then when his reason for entering the prison was merely a rumor.

He found a look of disgust taking over his features. "Why would you do such a horrible thing?" he involuntarily interrupted.

"I was angry," Kaito stated, his voice as strong and calm as it had been in the beginning.

Nagi cringed a little, but he was equally as calm when he spoke, "I'm leaving." The man stood up and went to the cafeteria where he knew Fey would be savoring what ever she had bought.

Fey guiltily sat alone at a table in the corner of the dining area. She had just purchased a meal with cast points she hadn't even earned and was already halfway through it.

"Why can't I eat this with a clear conscience?" she murmured aloud.

"Hello Fey," Nagi says taking a seat across from her, giving a little smile.

"Here's your card back!" Fey suddenly thrusts it forward, "Thank-you some much!"

"You're very welcome," Nagi took his card back and suddenly Fey's conscience cleared a little.

She swiftly and suddenly began to eat, "So." Fey swallowed the little bit of food she was eating, "How'd your conversation go?"

Nagi pondered a moment, trying to correctly word his thoughts, "That man is evil." It was a blunt, yet true statement.

"Why?!" Fey practically choked, "He saved me!"

Nagi's heart broke a little, he'd taken her in as somewhat of a stand in until he could see his real daughter, and her being mad saddened him. "I don't expect you to understand." Nagi speaks slow a deliberate to make sure his point is gotten across, "Just remember I warned you."

Fey knew he was right, he was most always right, so she submissively nodded.

Kaito sighed, once he'd returned to his cell everything slowed down again. "I suppose I can't wait all day for interesting things to happen," he thought aloud. "Perhaps I'll have Fey finish my tour."

He entertained the thought for a while, but finally decided to explore on his own. It's not like Fey was actually any help. Kaito left his room, this time there was no distressed little kid nor was there a big brute attacking them.

At first he was completely aimless, just turning randomly when he felt like it. But soon he developed a pattern, turn left twice then right and repeat. Once he became tired of walking around the endless maze he entered the first public door he could find.

It just so happened to the entrance to weight room, where, as he usually is Senji Kyomasa is working out.

"Hello," Kaito greets as he spots the muscular man.

"Huh?" Senji's only working eye narrowed as Kaito became visible.

"I said hello," Kaito repeated.

"Hello," Senji grunts, continuing with his lifting, "What do you want?"

"Err, nothing," Kaito said, completely honestly, "I was just saying hi."

"Oof!" Senji set down the heavy weight, "You're the new guy, Blue Jay, right?"

"Uhh, yeah," Kaito responds, not as prepared for a conversation as he thought he was.

"Hmm, you're fighting Nagi right?"

"As far as I know," he responds, "Why all the questions?"

"Just curious," Senji responded, his focus now returning to his work out.

Kaito gave a nod of acknowledgment, but instead walked over to the small weights. He picked up a ten pound one and began to fiddle around, not really caring if he was actually doing anything or not. In no time he was bored once again, setting the weight back in it's place he turned to Senji, "You seem to have a pretty good idea who I am, so who are you?"

"The Crow," Senji responds, "Senji Kyomasa."

Now I know three people by name

, Kaito thinks,_ But he's probably as much help as Fey_. Rudely he left, not even mentioning his own real name. Kaito retreated back to his cell, he still had that little drawstring bag to look through.

Fey goofily bounced down the hall, she was full for the first time in weeks and it felt amazing. "Bum-dee-dum-da~" she sung aloud.

"Hello Fey!" she hears the oh so familiar voice of Noose, one of the inmates whom she had been transported to the prison with.

"Hello," Fey whispers, all joy suddenly leaving her tone.

"Now I heard you were stealing from one of my subordinates today, is that right?" he says, stepping closer to her, his crystal blue eyes flickering with amusement.

"I wasn't!" Fey defended herself, stepping away from his approaching figure.

"My, you seem scared of me since I became an undertaker," Noose mused, "Tell me why?"

It was true, Fey was scared of him more then previously. But it wasn't due to his status as an undertaker, in fact it was rather of their match up a few weeks before he became one. "I'm not scared." Fey once again finds herself denying something that was absolutely true

He smirks, "You keep telling yourself that love, but I don't think you believe it." Suddenly he shoots forward and grabs Fey. "We have something interesting planned for you."

Fey wriggles her left arm free from his grasp and bites her pointer finger, straight through the skin. She attempted to calm herself, remembering the simple fact that scared people bleed less. Pretty soon the blood began to flow freely swirling about.

Noose laughed, "I know how your branch of sin works love, it's not going to hurt me."

Fey frowned. _He also has those stupid neutralizing weapon things_, she thinks. Her blood stops swirling and falls from the air.

'Splish! Splish! Splish!' the blood patters, sending a quiver through her spine as Fey realizes she hass lost.

Kaito sighs, he's already made his bed twice, washed the cell from top to bottom, and alphabetized his few belongings. There was officially nothing left to do. He stretched out of the uncomfortable bed, deciding to take a little nap.

Only moments after he drifted to sleep there was a rapping on the door. It took a few knocks before Kaito finally rolled over and stood up.

"Hello," he said, opening the door.

Two guards stood outside. "Time for your fight," one of the guards says.

"Okay," Kaito nonchalantly says, willingly going with the guards.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Since I am incredibly bored I have decided to post facts about my two fovorite OCs which happen to be Kaito and Fey._

_Kaito wet the bed as a child._

_Fey is half American._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note:** Sorry this took forever to update. D: But I've been busy with 4-H, basketball, and chess club is starting up soon. Also. Thanks for zhey reviews ^-^_

_**Discalimer:** I DO NOT own Deadman Wonderland._

* * *

Chapter 4:

Fey lay in her bed, still shaky from the beating she had taken from Noose and the man she had technically robbed earlier. Fey knew that was coming too, whenever Noose said that he had something 'interesting' planned, it always meant a gruesome and merciless beating. She had lost one of her molars and both her eyes had been blackened, among a few broken bones.

But Nagi was fighting tonight, as was Kaito, so she had to watch. She forced her weak body up to grab the T.V. remote which was sitting on the bathroom counter. She clicked the on button and sure enough the fight was beginning.

Kaito indifferently tapped his foot as the cage lowered into the arena. Coming from speakers positioned in various points around the arena he could hear the deep voiced announcer, "Tonight we have a rookie in the line up, Blue Jay. And he's going to face our veteran the Owl."

Suddenly the cage stopped and released Kaito. As he stepped out he could see Nagi, prepared to fight.

Suddenly Nagi cut himself, forcing blood out. It swirled about the air finally deciding to take the form of several red orbs.

Kaito gave a noticeable frown, he had never preferred to inflict pain on himself, but now it was necessary. He dug he nails into his skin, not stopping as he felt his nails begin to pierce through. He inhaled sharply and finally released, his blood encasing around his arm just as it had when he killed his brother.

Kaito grinned from ear to ear as the blade completely formed. He looked up from the crimson knife, and suddenly one of the little spheres exploded in his face. The sheer pressure knocked him back a few feet.

More and more came flying at him, and with the last on he was shoved up against the wall. Kaito drew a breath, then went charging towards Nagi.

He dodged, allowing Kaito to once again hit the wall. Nagi forced more blood from his cut and once again he had a small arsenal of explosives.

Kaito panted, he had to recalculate his movement to account for the tiny bombs. He stood idle, staring off into space a few moments so he could perform the proper math.

Once again they came flying towards him, these one seeming to emit stronger blasts then the previous. It didn't take long before Kaito's blade dissolved and he was knocked out.

Fey cringed, she'd figured Kaito would lose, but that was painful. He couldn't even land the slightest hit. Fey pressed the off button, she needed a moment to process the fight.

Kaito next awoke strapped to a cold metal table.

"Are you ready hun? A female doctor asked, with a sadistic grin.

"No," Kaito, being the smart ass he was, responded.

"Hmmm, whatever the case may be you're ready now." She walked up to a slot machine like thing and pulled the handle. The symboled pieces spun about until they finally landed upon a kidney shape.

"This ought to be fun." Her smile broadened. The doctor walked up the tray beside the table and examined the tools. She picked out a pair of scissors first and cut away the top of his jumpsuit, she set the scissors down and then grabbed a scalpel.

Kaito grimaced as he realized there would be no anesthetics, and suddenly the scalpel suddenly plunged in. He bit his tongue, trying not to yell out.

Fey watched the whole scene unravel in the screen. She shuddered, remembering when she had lost her kidney, in fact it was her first fight as well.

"Poor Kaito," she meekly whispered.

Kaito bit straight through his tongue as his kidney was ripped from his body.

"Are you scared?" the woman asked, making small talk as she caused his pain.

He didn't speak, instead tears of pain ran down his cheek.

She smirked, "It hurts, doesn't it hun?"

He nodded, and suddenly he could see the kidney lifted from his body. An assistant came darting in with a jar filled with a preserving solution for the doctor to set the organ in. The doctor then proceeded to stitch up the open cut.

Kaito lay in his bed, trying to stay as still as possible, for every time he moved his mid section he hurt. He went over the fight in his head several times, trying to think of ways he could've improved. Perhaps he could've been more alert or faster and more precise with his motions.

Kaito rolled over, groaning as the pain kicked in again. After a while he fell into a restless sleep.

He awoke the next morning hunger gnawing away at his stomach. Kaito reached for his glasses, which were laying on his night stand where he had left them the previous evening. With a tired groan he stood up.

Suddenly Kaito doubled over clutching the spot where his kidney formerly was. "Fuck, I forgot about that." He announces. "It hurts so freaking much."

Regaining his composure Kaito left his room, going to get his rations.

"Hello~" Fey says, as she suddenly spots him coming down the hall. The pain from her beating had greatly subsided, and she was now up and as chipper as usual. "How are you?"

Kaito looks at the little girl who had been no use to him yesterday, "Would you happen to know where I could get something to eat?"

"You can get your rations at the cafeteria," Fey responds not understanding his question, "They aren't that great though."

"Where is the cafeteria?"

"Oh, I can show you," Fey says.

Kaito is reluctant, the first time he'd employed her to show him around she became side tracked and forgotten the whole point of what they were doing, But before he can protest Fey has a loose grip on his hand is dragging him along.

With the same ease she had leading him she stopped, "This is the cafeteria." She let go of him and held out a beckoning arm towards the door.

Kaito sniffed a little, he could smell cooking food, but he realized that you had to use castpoints to buy the good stuff, he'd merely get rations. _What are the rations? _He dumbly muses as he enters, _Fey says they're bad, but she looks like she's really picky, before she was so underfed anyways_. He walks up to the short line, ignoring the case of delectable looking food in front of him, or he'd be unable to eat whatever the rations may be.

"What would you like?" the server woman asks.

"Rations, please," Kaito gives a little smile the woman, trying to charm her a little. It doesn't work, clearly she's seen every trick in the book to get food.

He's handed a tray with a plate that has a singular piece of what looks like a wood chip to him. Kaito disappointedly looks at it before going to take a seat.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Since I am incredibly bored I have decided to post facts about my two favorite OCs which happen to be Kaito and Fey._

_Kaito hates having glasses._

_Fey practically forgot how to write after being in prison for somewhere around three years._


End file.
